Knotted Secrets
by AriXAmi
Summary: How the end of the Silver Millennium came about and how the generals fell prey to Queen Beryl. Endymion's secret love and all he sacrificed for Serenity. Serenity's kind heart lost to the war that tore her home apart. My take on what lead up to the fall of the Moon Kingdom.
1. Where It All Began

**I know I should be uploading Spirals of Fate (yes the sequel to An Untwisted Truth has a title) but I started writing this thinking it would be a flash back but it turned into a prequel to a prequel to the sequel I'm trying to write. The funny thing is, An Untwisted Truth was the prequel to a story that may or not be written and Spirals of Fate is the sequel to said unwritten story. This story will only cover the events during the Silver Millenium not the first season. This will explain all that has been referenced in An Untwisted Truth.**

* * *

><p>For as long as I can remember I've wrapped my chest. It was never something that bothered me, just another order my father gave me and I would be punished if I did not do. I believe I was ten when he approached me and said, "Zoicyte, no one must know you're a girl. It must be a secret. Do you understand?" I had nodded and not asked questions, however I did not understand.<p>

I was confused as to why my father gave me any thought, after all I was a girl and he was one of the king's four great generals. I found out when I was thirteen that I was to be a general for the prince. His name was Endymion-sama and every girl on earth was in love with him, I was no exception. But following my father's orders I could not express my feelings for him and had to act like a boy.

We trained many hours. I heard from my elder brother, Jadeite, who had also been chosen as a general for the prince, that there was going to be a war. I asked who would attack Earth and he told me Earth was not the one in danger but the moon. I chose not to pester him and continued on as usual.

It was like any other day, except that Jadeite had invited the prince and the other generals to come home with us to construct battle plans. I was sweating from physical activity so I went to take a shower and change. Just as I had gotten my shirt off the bathroom door opened. It was Endymion-sama. All he said was 'I'm so sorry, Zoi-chan' and shut the door again. My secret was out.

I waited several weeks, thinking he would say something or tell the others, before I confronted him. "Endymion-sama, I…"

"Don't worry, Zoi-chan. I won't tell anyone." He smiled warmly at me. He was 4 years my senior, and his willingness to keep my secret safe was a little unsettling. "Although," This was what I was waiting for. "It might just be because; I want you all for myself." The expression on my face told him how I felt about that. "Hahahahahahaha! Zoi-chan, is that really how you feel about me? About having a relationship with me?"

"You're the prince of earth. I'm just one of your generals." I spat at him. I couldn't believe I had to tell a prince this. "A prince, is it not your duty to marry royalty of another planet to strengthen the bond between kingdoms?"

"What it there's no one else I wanted to marry?" He stepped towards me and placed a hand on my cheek. "Please, Zoi-chan, will you marry me?" Before I could answer he had captured my lips in a soft kiss.


	2. As Time Passes

**Hey guys, I'm back. I got really hardcore back into Sailor Moon so I'm gonna try and go back and finish this story and Spirals of Fate as well as rewrite An Untwisted Truth to be a little better written. I can't believe I still remember where I was going with this and will be really excited to get everything up so I can have one more thing off my chest. If you see anything wrong with this chapter or have any questions feel free to message me about it. For spelling errors and stuff, I will fix them all at the end. Um...anything else? Not that I can think of. Okay, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Time passed and Endymion-sama and I saw each other in secret. He was sweet and a gentleman, always doing anything I wanted. But despite all that, I still did not believe that I could ever be enough for him. We were young, there was no way the Prince really knew what he wanted. I always kept that thought in my mind so as to never get my hopes up. A prince cannot marry below himself, it was unheard of. And there was no way my father would allow me to marry him anyway. So I just contented myself with spending the time I had with him. If anyone found out of our secret rendezvous surely they would stop.<p>

It was a spring day just before my 16th birthday when we were introduced to the people we were to protect. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen and her daughter was nothing to sneeze at either. Queen Serenity and Princess Serenity of the moon arrived in our court late in the afternoon. Endymion-sama and us generals were there to receive the princess. She was polite and withdrawn, as if afraid to say something that might offend us. I questioned Jadeite about her peculiar speech pattern and but he shushed me, saying it was rude to point out people's quirks.

They didn't stay as long as anyone thought, maybe 3 or 4 days. And when they left I could see in both Princess Serenity and Endymion-sama's eyes that nothing in the world could keep them apart. After realizing that, I approached Endymion-sama to speak of our own relationship.

"I was right, you know." I said matter of factly when where I leaned against the wall. Endymion-sama walked out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist, and ran his fingers through his shaggy dark hair.

"About what, Zoi-chan?" He asked as if he could not guess at all. I watched him move around the room, sort of slowly and unsure as if my gaze put a hundred pound weight on his back.

"I could never be enough for you. I saw the way you looked at her yesterday; you love Princess Serenity." A sadness blurred my vision. "More that you could have ever love me."

He turned around suddenly, hearing something in my voice that alarmed him. "If it makes you so sad I will defy my father's wishes. I'll marry you, just as we'd planned." The anger in his voice shocked me back to myself.

"I refuse." I said flatly, turning away to examine my reflection in the mirror. "No one knows I'm a girl, we cannot marry without you becoming a general short and having another liability to defend in the upcoming battle." I turned back, a fire blazing in my eyes. "You must marry Serenity and secure the safety of both Earth and the Moon's thrones. Set me as Serenity's personal guard and I will make sure nothing happens to her!" I didn't know what caused my outburst, or when I'd begun to refer to Serenity in such a familiar manner, but it didn't matter. I believed the words coming out of my mouth 100%.

Endymion-sama turned away as if hurt by my words. "Do you not love me as I thought you had?" He looked back at me with despair swirling in his irises. "Why will you push me into Serenity's arms if you truly care for me?"

I set my face firm and tried my best to answer without any waver in my voice. "I know Serenity makes you happy. I will not stand in the way of your happiness. And I will preserve it, no matter what the cost is."

Endymion-sama wiped the sole tear that fell down his face. "You are so brave, Zoi-chan. So much braver than me."


	3. Change and Reveal

**Two chapters in one night? *Gasp* Actually, since I'm sick this is all I really want to do. I want to finish this story so that I can rewrite aUTT and then do SoF. I noticed some glaring inaccuracies in aUTT when I went back to reread it. Also I have figured out the timeline (mostly) for SoF which is set in the time of ChibiUsa's reign as queen. I figured out how to make everything work and I think at the end of SoF I will post my notes so that anything not directly stated may become clear. Anyway back to the story.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Serenity found out I was a girl. She was so kind about it, too. And everything changed once I no longer had to keep the secret from her. We instantly became close. I was her most trusted advisor. But although she and Queen Serenity accepted that I was not what I had originally claimed, I was considered a disgrace to the Royal Army of Earth. However, the King refused to admit her was wrong about choosing me. It was a week after I was exposed to him that I was called forth to explain myself.<p>

"Zoicyte, why did you deceive us all? What did you think would become of it?" The King asked me. I was surprised to hear no anger in his tone.

I chose to peek up at him, seeing sadness and hurt in his eyes. I couldn't say anything to defend myself. "I'm so sorry, Your Majesty. I was only doing as I was told." I bowed my head back down, mirror his saddened actions.

"How do we deal with this?" He asked, shaking his head in dismay. I could only watch his reflection in the polished marble floor. He held his head in his hands and gave a heavy sigh. "It won't be long before word gets out of the truth. I'll have no choice but to find a new general."

I felt a spark of hope in my desire to stay close to my new friend. "May I say something?" I waited as he nodded, clearly wanting for anything but to have to admit he had made a mistake. "Perhaps we may be able to find a way around this. My job is to protect Princess Serenity; what if you were to make it look like that was your intention from the beginning. What if you had planned for me, a girl, to be the one to guard the princess? Then then it would look like you were more clever and I could remain at my post." I small, hopeful smile graced my lips.

The King nodded as I spoke, agreeing with my idea. Then a dark looked crossed his face and he got a far off look in his eyes. "But when the final battle comes, I cannot let you join the fight. If your duty is truly to be with the princess then we will still be short a general in the fight."

"Perhaps I can be of service then?" I turned as the doors to the coronation hall shut with a heavy thud and a tall man with long white hair entered. He had a moon on his forehead like Serenity but ears and a tail protruded from his otherwise human body.

"Artemis?" The King questioned the cat-man. "Is this wise?"

Artemis dipped his head in a small bow. "I have already discussed this with Luna and Queen Serenity. I and Luna were to guard the princess if anything were to happen to the palace. We shall guide Zoicyte and Serenity when the battle comes." He dipped his head again, this time staying like that.

The King thought for a moment before nodding in firm agreement. "Very well. Zoicyte, meet your new partner."

I looked at the cat-man as he approached and took my hand. "A pleasure to meet you, princess." He kissed it and I could feel my face going red. And right when I thought things could not get any weirder, he turned into a cat right before my eyes. "Shall we return to the moon, then? You have an appearance to make, do you not?"

"Me?" I asked in shock. "What kind of appearance could I have to make? I'm just a guard."

"Queen Serenity has a party planned for the princess' 14th birthday, we shall attend it as a girl." The King said sternly. He face softened when he saw my startled expression. "Think of it as a coming out party."


	4. Importance

**Okay, now I might be pushing it. Yes I am trying to finish this story up but I am really impressing myself at how quickly I am pumping out these chapters. I hope this story gets a little more love. *Sigh* Anyway, the dress Zoi is wearing in this chapter will be uploaded to my deviantArt account sometime this week/weekend. If I end up doing more outfits I want to upload them all together. The Ryūsei is sort of important. Not right now but in SoF it is significant. I'm not sure if there is any better way for Zoi to address Serenity other than with yobisute (null honorific) as that signifies the closes to close. If anyone thinks that Zoi is being too familiar with Serenity then just say so and I can change it. Don't think there is anything else...oh yeah I had to introduce nice!Beryl somehow so this will be interesting.**

* * *

><p>Artemis and I returned to the moon and Serenity. She was waiting for me, her court accompanying her. "We've been waiting for you, Zoi-chan." Serenity said with a sweet smile. "We have a lot to prepare before the party." Serenity slipped her hand into mine and pulled me along with her friends to the grand dress hall. I was fitted for a dress and before I knew it I was standing before a floor length mirror in the most beautiful dress I had ever worn. It went just past my knees; the top part looked like the ocean, with straps and a ribbon around my waist the colour of grass, and a grey skirt that shone silver in the light. Serenity pulled my hair down from its ponytail, much to my dismay, and my curly hair fell freely around my shoulders.<p>

"Do I look okay?" I asked as I did a little twirl, feeling ridiculous, before the girls. Each of the planetary princesses gushed over how beautiful I looked. I waited in silence for Serenity's approval. "Serenity? What do you think?"

Serenity had a thoughtful pose to her body and her face was scrunched up, scrutinizing me. "There's something missing." She said. "Wait right here." The princess disappeared around the racks of dresses and re-emerged from the other end of the row with something small in her hand. "Here." She handed me the object.

I held it up to the light, reflecting off it were the colours of the rainbow. "What is it?" I asked as my hand wrapped back around it to still the dancing colours.

"Mama says that when the Ginzishou was found this material was housing it. We call it the Ryūsei, the stone from space." Serenity explained in all seriousness. "Let me put it on you." She took the necklace from me and reached behind my neck. She clipped it into place and gave me a tight hug. I couldn't help but hug back. "You are my best friend, Zoi-chan. Thank you so much for being here with me." She let me go and a blush formed on my face as she turned back to the other girls. "Let's finish getting read and go meet mama."

I looked on as the other girls headed out of the room with Serenity trailing behind them. I absentmindedly fiddled with the Ryūsei as I thought of Serenity's words and smiled to myself. "I'm so lucky." I practically squealed.

"I'm glad you think that." I turned to see Artemis in cat form walking out from under one to the clothing racks. "There is news of someone arriving on Earth to speak with Prince Endymion."

"I thought he was attending the party." I replied with worry beginning to crease my features. "Do you know anything about this person?"

Artemis shook his head. "All I know is her name; Beryl. According to Kunzite-san, she is beautiful. Perhaps even enough to surpass Queen Serenity." My jaw dropped in shock. What could a beautiful person like that want with Endymion-sama. "Unless they show up at the part, we shall not breathe a word of this to Princess Serenity."

I nodded. "Then I should hurry and catch up with her. Let me know if you find anything else out about this Beryl." He nodded and we headed out in opposite directions.


	5. Transcending Time and Space

**So this chapter is a lot longer than the others. Actually, I thought most of this up on the fly after being on a message board discussing an interesting translation from the manga. Basically Nehelenia accuses Queen Serenity of not being from this solar system. Someone further down the forum found a different translation which instead speaks of Serenity travelling far away before settling on the moon. I used that interpretation of the panel to formulate the back story Queen Serenity gives. I also realize I never stated how so became queen but I don't feel like that is super important. I'm open to adding it in if anyone really wants me to, though.**

* * *

><p>I flopped down on my bed, still wearing the dress from early that night. "How do these people do this all the time?" This had been my 3rd party in the last week and I couldn't keep up. Serenity and the planetary princesses all seemed accustomed to the mayhem and energy but I felt exhausted after only a few hours. I rolled over onto my stomach and fiddled with the Ryūsei. "It was nice of Queen Serenity to let me keep this but I really don't see what's so special about a lump of rock that no longer holds the most powerful crystal in the galaxy." I sighed and rolled to the side to reach for a pillow.<p>

Once I had it curled into my stomach a light knock came from the door. "Are you still awake, my princess?" I giggled as I rose to let Artemis in. He strode in, human form seeming so bizarre after spending so much time with a cat. "I have word from the other generals."

The smile immediately vanished from my face. "I take it nothing good." He shook his head. "Give me the word and I will rejoin them on Earth."

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary." He said sadly. "They are coming here, along with Prince Endymion."

My jaw dropped before I could recompose myself from the shock. "What happened?" I demanded.

Artemis walked over to the window and pushed it open, looking out at the Earth that was in a waxing phase. "The intentions of that Beryl woman were quite clear; she wanted to marry Prince Endymion and become queen of Earth. She was rejected, obviously, and has now sworn to destroy Princess Serenity so that Prince Endymion has no reason to not marry her."

I hugged myself, knowing that Endymion-sama did have someone else in mind if something happened to Serenity, I would feel terrible if it came to that though. "So I will rejoin them on the battle field then?" My question was supposed to be a statement but my voice cracked at the end.

Artemis shook his head and looked back it me with piercing ice eyes. "Prince Endymion is holding a war meeting upon arrival. Princess Serenity and the planetary princesses will be in attendance. It looks like he has a plan."

I nodded firmly though I felt numb. 'Serenity at a war meeting? This is bad.' I turned away and walked over to the vanity. "When will they arrive?" I asked in a hard tone.

Artemis walked up behind me and put a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Not long." He stared at my reflection in the mirror before turning away suddenly and taking his hand from my shoulder. "You best go fetch Princess Serenity, she should be waiting in the parlour."

Nodded and left Artemis alone in my room. As soon as I was out of earshot from my room I began to run. This was all very bad and Serenity was about to be dragged into danger. I felt useless at not having direct orders from Endymion-sama but I knew there was nothing I could do at this point.

"Is something wrong, Zoi-chan?" I stopped in tracks as I heard Queen Serenity call out to me. I turned to see her exiting one of the many doors than lined the hall. She had a kind smile and she beckoned for me to walk with her. "Is something troubling you?" She asked as I fell in beside her.

I looked up at her gentle, regal features. I couldn't help but feel like I meant something to the Queen as I did her daughter. "The generals and Endymion-sama are on their way here. A war is imminent." I turned away. "Serenity is in danger."

The Queen placed her arm around my shoulders. "There is still time before the peace is broken. Will you sit in the garden with me a while and listen to a story." I looked up at her in shock and was about to protest. "Please, Zoi-chan. I think it will make everything clear." I reluctantly nodded and followed her to the garden. We sat in silence for a few moments before Queen Serenity finally began. "The moon wasn't always this beautiful. It was a long time ago, evil beings walked the moon and fed off the life energy of all the normal people. It was during that time that I was born to a very poor family." I let out a small gasp at the thought of the beautiful queen in shambles. "On the night of my birth, a star flew across the sky and hit Earth. People saw it as a bad omen and when I was old enough I was sent away to find a new home."

"But then how did you become queen of the moon if you were banished?" I blurted out before covering my mouth with both hands.

Queen Serenity smiled and continued. "I wasn't banished. I was sent to find the origin of the fallen star and find out what made it fall to Earth. It was in a very far away galaxy that I found my answer. On a small planet was a boy and a girl, both about my age, who had an orb that could control the stars." A fond, dreamy looked crossed the Queen's face. "I spent many years with them, we grew into fine adults together. When the time finally came that I should return to my people, I asked them to come with me."

A sadness crossed the Queen's face and I couldn't help but speak up again. "Did something happen to them?" I brought my feet up onto the bench I was seated on and pulled my knees into my chest.

Queen Serenity looked up into the sky with sad eyes. "They told me the stars had other plans for us all. That they could not join me or my destiny would cease to exist. They did accompany me half way, to the edge of this solar system. There, Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune stopped them from coming any further. We said our goodbyes and went home. Or so I thought." A single tear fell down the Queen's face. "The boy did not survive the journey home. He had never told either of us but he was very sick. I didn't find this out until recently, when I saw the girl again." A glint in the Queen's eyes made me wonder who she spoke of, but I remained quiet this time. "Princess Serenity's father was that boy. His name was Mitsuo, meaning shinning man."

"And the woman?" I couldn't keep my curiosity down any longer. "Who was she?"

Another saddened looked crossed Queen Serenity's face. "She was my friend then, but she was jealous that Mitsuo loved me and not her. I suppose her jealousy never died."

"But who is she?" I blurted out.

Serenity looked at me with fierce eyes and for a moment I believed I was in trouble. Finally, she answered me. "Her name is Beryl."


	6. What Pity Deserves

**A really short chapter to get everyone from one place to another. Sorry but I needed this filler to get Serenity and Zoi over to the secure chamber and set things up for the war to begin. I decided to throw in that bit about Elysian but really it has no other significance. Um...I'm really ready for this one to be done already so that I can go fix aUTT and start SoF.**

* * *

><p>I sat there, stone faced, as Endymion-sama gave orders and asked for input from the other generals. Serenity sat next to me with a grave expression on her delicate features. "So it's decided then." Endymion-sama finally turned to us. "Jadeite, Nephrite, Kunzite and myself will take the battle field. Zoi-chan, Artemis and Luna will stay with Princess Serenity."<p>

"What about us?" Princess Venus asked from where the girls sat a little ways off. "How can we help protect the princess?"

"You 4 will join Queen Serenity and my father and lend your powers to protect the palace." Endymion-sama's eyes burned into Serenity and I. "We will do whatever it takes to win this war."

The rest of the meeting was a blur. My mind was too focused on the information Queen Serenity had given me. 'Beryl was the woman who was jealous over the queen's love with Mitsuo. Now she's expanded that jealousy to Serenity and is trying to get revenge for everything the royal family has ever done to her.' I sighed as I walked with Serenity and our cat guardians to a secure chamber.

"Why are you sighing, Zoi-chan?" Serenity asked, her bright curious eyes looked untouched by the words of war.

My thoughts made themselves heard, despite my best effort to remain quiet. "I just feel kind of sorry for her."

"For who?" Luna asked, walking back to stand before me. Her red eyes bore into me with such intensity that I couldn't help but answer.

"Beryl. Queen Serenity told me her story. I almost pity her." I hugged myself. "This is the only way she believes she can ever be happy."

Artemis jumped up and stood across my shoulders. "Pity will only make her angrier. She wants respect. She made that clear." I looked at him curiously. "You heard Queen Serenity's story; you know of the star that fell to Earth. It was no ordinary star. That star was actually the gateway to the dream world. The world of Elysian. When Beryl was rejected, she destroyed the star where it had landed. Elysian and the power of the Golden Crystal that is kept there are lost to us now. All because the Prince pitied her."

I shuttered at the mental images of what sort of power this woman held. I shook the thought away and gained a determined expression. "Then all we can do now is get Serenity someplace safe. Let's go!"


	7. Shadows Across the Heart

**Another long one. This one is surprisingly dark. And I think Zoi's little outburst at the end (the very end) is a bit of a reflection of my own insecurities so it's nice to be able to write a character who is unsure of everyone around them. I just want this to be over though, like now. I think it's just one or two more chapters. Not sure if I need to split it up or if it will flow nicely together and wrap it all up. We'll see. I think I'll write it tomorrow, now I shall play minecraft and go to bed. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>We heard from the outside world regularly. I don't know what would have been worse: not knowing or always hearing what was happening. Endymion-sama always brought the news personally. I think he was trying to reassure myself and Serenity that he was alright and that we would win. After all, if the Prince could survive at the front line then all must be fine, right?<p>

Today seemed no different than any. Serenity and I were having tea while Luna and Artemis spoke quietly in the corner. "Are you two going to join us?" Serenity called over. "The pastries today as wonderful."

The cats exchanged a glance before coming over. Luna sat next to Serenity and Artemis to me. "Going to tell us what you were talking about?" I asked, my nose in my cup of tea.

Luna picked up a pastry with her paws, looking ridiculous as she did so, before turning to Serenity. "Will you pour me some tea please, Serenity-sama?"

I rolled by eyes as Serenity smiled sweetly and tipped the teapot into Luna's cut. "Artemis?" I asked flatly. Being trapped in this room so long had begun to wear on my patience.

Artemis looked over at Luna then back up to me. "Just taking precautions if something happens. We haven't heard from the front yet today. It just makes us a bit worried is all. Please try not to think about it, my princess."

I sighed and took another sip of my tea. "And what exactly do you propose we do if something goes wrong? Our initial escape plan is near fool proof and you and I can hold our own in a physical fight." I looked down at the white feline whom was now munching on a pastry. "Everything will be fine. I'll make sure of it."

At that, a knock sounded on the door. I rose and opened it to see a grave faced Endymion-sama. "There's been a defeat." He announced as he pushed past me into the room. He walked straight to Serenity and wrapped his arms around her. "My generals have been captured. Beryl has borrowed power form the queen of the Dark Kingdom. She's too strong." He looked over at me. "We are going to have to flee. I'm going back out for a last ditch effort but when I return we will have to leave the solar system."

My stomach dropped. The generals had been captured. My brother. Our friends and allies. Gone. I could tell my face had gone pale as Endymion-sama had rose to his feet and took a step towards me. I could feel the burning of tears at the corner of my eyes and didn't know what else to do. I turned away from Serenity so she would not see me cry. "I need fresh air. This room is driving me insane. I won't be long." I calmed walked out of there. I kept walking until I reached the small garden that Queen Serenity and I had spoken in last. I sat down on the bench I had sat on before and gave a sigh. "Jeez, why did I have to run out like that? I hope Jadeite and the others are alright." I hugged myself and pulled my legs up onto the bench. "I guess it's just me now."

"_Wasn't it always just you, though? No one really cared about you. Did you see how the prince ignored you in favor of his pathetic princess even though the news hurt you more?" _A voice filled my head, bringing back the memory of how Endymion-sama practically pushed me aside to get to Serenity. "_You loved him and he threw your love away. He could never be with someone like you, especially with someone like the princess around. You mean nothing to him._"

I blinked tears that were now rapidly falling. "No! Endymion-sama stills loves me! He said so! I told him he needs to be with Serenity! And she's my best friend." My heart fluttered a bit at being able to admit that, even to a creepy voice. "I could never do something that would hurt her."

"_So you will die for your princess? Are you willing to give your life for her? Would she even care if you were gone? You ran away and she hasn't come looking for you. Does she even care? Or is she just being nice?_" The voice kept pushing. My good memories began to fade away and dark images of the war and my father's face came in their place.

"He never loved me like he should." I whispered, tears falling more delicately down my face. "I did everything he asked of me. But I was never enough. Why didn't he love me?"

I could practically feel the disembodied voice smile as a dark green crystal appeared before me. "_Here, Zoicyte. Take this. With it you will have the power to take revenge on all who wronged you._"

As my hand wrapped around the crystal I could feel the power flowing into me and it dissolved into my skin. "I have to power to get back at them all." I whispered, holding my fist over my heart. "I can make them all love me. I don't want this fake love or kindness. It's just lies. No one will lie to me again!"

"_Yes. And now, here is what you must do. No one will ever doubt you again._"


	8. Lost in the Flames of My Heart

**Okay, here is what I think is the last chapter. Unless someone says I need to do an epilogue in which case I will. If not then I'll leave it as is. Let me know what you think and I shall now get to work on An Untwisted Truth. Happy reading.**

* * *

><p>I pushed the door to the secure room back open and walked in without a word. Serenity jumped to her feet and rushed over to hug me. She held me out at arm's length and began to scold me with teary eyes. "I was so worried about you, Zoi-chan! Beryl has broken through the palace defenses! I thought she had gotten you." She sobbed loudly.<p>

My dull expression changed to a sweet smile, like the one she would always give me. "I'm sorry that I worried you, Princess." I gave a soft laugh that sounded nothing like me.

Serenity immediately stopped sobbing and stepped back a few steps. "Who are you?" She whispered. She began shaking her head and held her hands up as if to defend herself. "Zoi-chan never called me 'Princess'. Not ever." She moved around the edge of the room, I turned to watch as she moved. "What have you done to her, you monster?"

My heart broke. Serenity, my best friend, had called me a monster. And I could tell she meant it. The usual kindness and warmth in her eyes had now disappeared completely and was replaced by hatred and betrayal. My Serenity was no longer in there. My Serenity would never look at me like that. "No! You're the monster! Claiming you love me and turning your back on me as if you never did! I never cared about me! All you ever cared about was Endymion!" I felt my stomach drop at saying his name with no honorific attached, but I was too mad to correct myself. "You don't deserve him! You don't deserve any of them." My voice fell to a whisper.

Fear took over Serenity's features. "Please…" She choked out as tears fell from her angel face. I didn't understand why but no pity or remorse surfaced from watching her cry. No, instead laughter bubbled up and the room filled with the most horrifying and hateful sound I had ever made.

Fire danced from the palms of my hands around the edge of the room. "This room that was once your sanctuary will not be you tomb. Goodbye, Princess." The whole room was ablaze and the heat was almost unbearable. The hem of Serenity's dress caught fire and she quickly stomped it out, shining scared eyes back up at me.

"Serenity!" With full force, Endymion threw himself into the door and landed at Serenity's feet. "The whole palace is burning, we have to get out." The concern in his eyes hurt. He didn't even look at me. He just held is hand to Serenity's cheek and asked her not to cry.

"Prince Endymion, we have to hurry. Before the exit is blocked by the flames." Luna and Artemis stood in the doorway, both in human form. They both had burns on their bodies and it was clear they would not be able to stay human much longer.

I guess there was still some human in me after all. "I know a way out." I walked over to a painting still untouched by the rising flames. I pushed it aside to reveal a small hole in the wall big enough for someone to crawl through. "Artemis, Luna, you two need to lead them out."

"What about you?" Luna asked. Her eyes shone with the same fear as Serenity's and I had to look away. Artemis refused to look at me.

I took a deep breath and swallowed hard. "This is all my fault. I have to take responsibility for it. You get out and I will make sure no one follows you." I could tell they were all about to protest. "Just go! Before I change my mind."

I watched them all crawl into the passage, Endymion leading the way followed close by Serenity. Luna and Artemis changed back into cats and brought up the rear. Once I could no longer see them, I sat down in the flames and cried. "This all your fault! Because of you she thinks I'm a monster!" I screamed into my hands.

"_I didn't do anything. You were always a monster. And now the princess sees it. She never loved you. No one did._"

I felt like my heart was burning in the flames and all I wanted to do was rip it from my chest and toss it among the ashes. Then maybe I wouldn't hurt so much. "Come, Zoicyte." I looked up to Kunzite-sama looking down at me, his hand was outstretched and I took it as he pulled me to my feet. "Queen Beryl is waiting for you."


End file.
